The Birkin Bag Phone Calls
by GwenStacy
Summary: Good friends and phones cradled. The musings of saying I love you and seriously expensive accessories. She’s glad he listens. Friendship LIT.


**The Birkin Bag Phone Calls **

**Disclaimer** I own a guitar, which I sing sad songs on for a few bucks and poker chips. That's about it. And a lucky rabbit foot someone just threw into my case.

**Summary **Good friends and phones cradled. The musings of saying I love you and seriously expensive accessories. She's glad he listens. Friendship LIT.

**A/N** This takes place the night Logan gives Rory a Birkin bag and she tells him I love you. He doesn't say anything, but Rory understands and all is good. It is AU because this is a friendship LIT story in the fact that Rory and Jess are good friends and everything is the same up to the point where he asks her to run away with him. Instead they became friends, then Jess writes the book, visits, dinner and they get closer. Poof they are really close friends and talk on the phone a lot. I know the timeline is all screwed up but deal. It's extreme AU in that sense. Right now this is a one-shot, but I may add to it every now and then when my muse hits me. Ok, this is the end of a really boring informative author's note that maybe longer than the actual story. Opps.

"I told him I loved him," Rory practically yelled into the phone sitting on the plush sofa, cradling her phone.

Miles a way a question came back, "What?"

"Jess, I told Logan I loved him."

"Is there some problems with your head, because Rory, this damage may be serious," deadpanned Jess who was leaning over a checkout counter in Truncheon with a book in his hand, almost, just almost, oblivious to a leggy blonde glancing him over. Rory's voice distracted him enough to forget about the mini skirt.

A gasp-ish laugh came from her end, "I do not have any problems. You, my little Holden, are the one with problems."

"I'm not the one that spilled my heart to rich bastard…I should say blonde too."

"Hey, in his defense, he was drunk and you were sitting there giving him the 'I know all' smirk. In my own defense I'm not the one who came back after forever and just—never mind."

Jess rolled his eyes and sighs exasperated. They've been through that path of the past over fifty times. He decides to let her off easy. "How'd it happen?"

"He bought me a Birkin purse," Rory said excitedly.

"Ah, the wealthy win again. Four to six digits in its price tag, Rory, I think he loves you too."

"You do! Hold on, Jess Mariano knows what a Birkin bag is? I didn't even know that it was so expensive. I thought it was just a pretty bag. Like my Hello Kitty purse. I actually made a stupid comment about how there was a guy named Birkin that went to school with me. Remember I told you about him and how he got a pencil stuck in his nose. Jerry Birkin."

He moved the phone to his other ear glancing at the blonde girl again. She's still pursing him in her cat like way. Why doesn't she just come up and get it over with? He went back to Rory, "I don't think it's the same Birkin."

"What Logan said," she cheered triumphantly finding something they have in common.

"Wow."

"Hey!"

"Sorry that was sarcasm."

"Well, mister, I believe dear John Knowles tells us that sarcasm is the voice of the weak."

"Poor Gene and his weak sarcastic summer."

"Poor Jess and his weak sarcastic life."

"Ouch," he muttered, "That hurt. Wait a minute, was that sarcasm? Rory lives a weak life too?"

Rory exhaled noisily, "Full circle. Always happens when I talk to you."

"You love talking to me."

"No."

"Admit it," Jess teased, "I'm likeable. I'm adorable. I'm smart. I'm funny. Really funny. Damn it, I'm Leslie Nelson."

"Never want to be on an airplane with you."

"At least I can still be a cop and have fun with the widow of Elvis."

"He's shaken in his grave because of you," she chided. They talked for a long while. Was it three hours? Four? Someone's cell phone bill was going to be high. Rory heard the door open and saw Logan walking in again. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and showed her that he had the movies _The Wedding Singer _and _50 First Dates _and a tub of mocha flavored ice cream. He mouthed 'Your mom?'. "Jess," she whispered to him.

He gave her a look of disgust, despite knowing that she and that James Dean wannabe talked almost everyday. Logan spoke loudly so Jess could hear him, "I'll be right back."

"Logan?"

"My one and only. He brought me some romantic Adam Sandler movies."

"Aw, the two of you alone, laughing, cuddling, me on speaker."

"I can hang up."

"I can walk right in."

Rory sat a little straighter, "What?"

"Well," Jess began slowly, "I'm sitting in a cold dark driveway with a freshly printed manuscript complete with a new pink pen watching an asshole peek into a window waiting for you to hang up with a totally great guy that he's insanely jealous of, so he can spoon feed you, what is that? Is that? Aw, it's mocha chocolate chip. Boy was a difficult choice. Would she like fruity flavored or kill off anything healthy flavored."

"A pink pen?"

"Complete with a fuzz ball cap," he grinned glad he ushered the woman out saying Truncheon closed and yes he was talking to his great girl friend and no he was not lonely. He was glad he drove all the way down to Hartford just to see her in person even if it was the night she told her boyfriend I love you. He had something special.

"Before that did you say freshly printed manuscript?" she inquired her face lighting up.

Jess answered seriously, "The Edge of Understanding."

"No."

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"With a pink fuzzy pen?"

"Yea."

"Jess, I--"

"Rory, I value your opinion more than anyone else's."

"Ok, um, come in," she breathed out, "Wow you drove all the way from Philadelphia just to let me edit your new book."

Jess got out of the car and made his way over to the pool house. He smirked at Logan who looked pissed. "After you," Jess murmured. Logan didn't budge, so Jess opened the door. Rory seeing him walk in jumped up and ran to hug him.

"It's good to see your scowling face."

"It's nice to see you too."

"So that's the bag?"

"Yup."

He raised an eyebrow, "I like your Spice Girl one better. More class." He turned to Logan knowing how Rory felt about him, "Hey, let's watch those movie, eat the ice cream. She loves you." Rory smiled up at Jess, and waited for Logan to respond. He shrugged and popped in a movie. Jess opened the ice cream container and sat on the couch. "Oh Rory, your newest read."

And he gave her the thick white pages and a new pink pen.

**A/N **I hate it, but it's one of those you have to write just to get it out of your system. Anyways, I have a way better one shot coming in later, and hopefully it will be better that this rushed piece (of crap). I expect better from myself.

Reviews are the nuts in crunchy peanut butter. Mmm.


End file.
